


Part One: The Maiden

by LOLlovemyFandoms



Series: Triple Goddess [1]
Category: Elemental - Fandom, Goddess - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Multi, idk what the hell i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLlovemyFandoms/pseuds/LOLlovemyFandoms
Summary: This is my first fic and I wanted to try writing something new and close to me. If you like witches, gay shit, magic, LGBTQ+ representation, and some sick shit, please read.
Series: Triple Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055855





	Part One: The Maiden

_The Tidewalkers wore blue flowing robes._

She had seen this ceremony every year for eighteen years. She knew when the drums sounded how the Firecharmers would start their dance. How the Windweavers manipulated the air to feel heavy and thick. She saw how The Tidewalkers' robes mingled with the water, becoming formless and never-ending. And there in the center was the great Tidewalker herself. 

Oryn’s aunt, Tabitha, was approaching her fiftieth year, but she did not look a moon over thirty-five. Her dark skin glowed with a hint of sliver, her black locks flowing behind her like slick, water eels. Her skin was smooth, free of the lines that coated The Crone’s faces. Her eyes, bright blue, looked at the crowd of people gathered at the foot of the beach. The blue waters spread out before them, the Tidewalkers seemed to become the water. The Earthsingers began their song, the ritual was beginning. The Tidewalkers opened their arms wide and waves began to form.

Oryn caught the eye of her cousin, Arya. Arya looked at her and winked, ever the rebel. Oryn held back a giggle and continued to watch.

The men of other lands would refute this ritual, calling it black magic and evil. Oryn knew the truth as the waves became bigger, stronger, and deadlier. Soon the waves loomed in columns, reaching past the tall oak trees in the nearby forest. The Firewalkers bounced in jubilation, their feet moving along with the beat of the large drums. The Windweavers began to make the wind whip, causing Oryn’s intricately designed braid to slowly unravel. The air grew thicker, Oryn continued to watch her aunt, just a fraction of her power being displayed.

“Witches of Endora, today is a day of celebration,” her aunt’s voice boomed, echoing throughout their land, “Today marks our liberation from The Guild. The day our foremothers fought and earned their land, driving The Scum out.”

Oryn knew the words, mouthed along with her aunt’s speech. The story told of how The Great Witch, Rhiannon, used all the elements along with her sisters, to drive out The Guild. Their swords and weapons were no match for the sheer power of witches. Angry witches.

“We have long been silenced, let us mark this day as the end of that silence. Liberation for all!”

The cheers began, all joined. The animals had long come from their dens and homes to watch the spectacle. Regardless, whether witch or beast, all were joined in their celebration. Oryn grew restless at this part, her clothes began clinging to the sweat gathering on her body. She shifted from side to side. Finally, The Tidewalkers made The Triple Goddess sigil with their water. The crowd gasped in awe, even though this happened every year. It was spectacular, but it was the same. 

The ceremony ended, the waters calmed and The Tidewalkers walked into the crowd. Oryn’s aunt walked straight to her. A full two heads taller, her aunt was regal. Oryn smiled.

“Liberation for all? Does that include liberation from dinner?” Oryn teased.

Her aunt scowled, “Oryn, that is not funny. You know that The Mother feeds us, and attending dinner is mandatory.”

Oryn’s cousin, Arya, walked up at the right time.

“Mother, I think Oryn is saying that the ceremony can be tiring, she just wants some rest before dinner.”

Oryn’s aunt pursued her lips, nodding approvingly at her daughter’s reasoning. Oryn shot Arya a look of gratefulness as they maneuvered through the crowd back to the compound.

The compound was booming with life. Oryn saw robes of varying types. Shades of green, blue, red, and cream clouded her vision. Arya led her through the chaos to her tent. The inside of the tent was decorated in accordance with Arya’s position as a Tidewalker. Swaths of blue fabric hung from the high ceiling. Tear-drop shaped lights hung around the tent, giving it a cool glow. The pile of blankets on top of a circle cushion served as Arya’s bed. Oryn was slightly jealous, Arya had a room of her own. Oryn still lived in the tent with the other third-years, witches in training.

When a witch is born, they have no powers. Through skill, practice, and prayer, they ascend to one of the four titles: Tidewalker, Firecharmer, Windweaver, or Earthsinger. Oryn had read the sacred texts many times,

“Dear cousin, what thoughts are racing through your mind this eve?”

Oryn’s eyes snapped up to look at her cousin’s. Arya was beautiful, dark skin like her mother’s, her braided hair cascaded down her back, reaching the tops of her thighs.

“Nothing, just reflecting on the ceremony today. You were amazing out there,” Oryn’s words flushed out of her at one time.

Arya smirked, “Now if there is one thing I know, it is that my cousin has never been so pious.”

Oryn sighed and flopped her stomach onto Arya’s bed. She heard a groan and felt a dip in the cushion, not too far from her left leg.

“What troubles you, Oryn?”

Oryn turned to look at her beautiful cousin. Most Tidewalkers had eyes of sea blue, gifted to them by The Great Mother, calling to their connection to all waters of Endora. Arya, on the other hand, had grey eyes. Light grey, almost white. They made her formidable to all the other witches, something lurked in her that was…off. Oryn heard some third years say they could smell the change on her. Other witches that had grown up with Arya had said she became different the day she was Blessed.

“Do you ever wonder what lays beyond?”

Arya sighed and turned her head, “Sometimes, dear Oryn, you must be content with what you have in the present.”

“I know that,” Oryn grumbled, “But sometimes do you ever think of…traveling?”

Arya laughed, “Of course, there’s plenty of places to go. There’s Light Caste, The Gilded Woods, The Floating Islands…”

“No, I mean away from Endora. Away from…The Eyes.”

The Eyes were their protection. Usually coming in the form of animals, these witches had harnessed shape-shifting and protected Endora. Scattered across the land, they watched and reported to The High Council. They knew what was happening on Endora, always. 

“Oryn, you know that beyond what The Eyes can see belongs to The Guild.”

Oryn turned on her side, her back to Arya.

“I don’t mean to lecture, cousin. I only want you to think reasonably.”

Oryn’s teeth spread into a wicked grin, “You’re starting to sound like your mother.”

The thud and sting of a beaded pillow hit Oryn all at once. She flipped again to see her cousin’s face, her eyebrows furrowed and stifling a smile. Oryn picked up another pillow and hit her back, square in the face. The girls began to hit each other, soon erupting into giggles and loud bursts of laughter.

“I expected to see you two at the table by now,” a clear, authoritative voice sounded.

Both girls immediately stopped and stood, before Tabitha.

“I’m sorry, Mother. This won’t happen again,” Arya lowered herself into a bow as the words tumbled from her lips.

Oryn did the same, but not before noting the disapproved look on her aunt’s face. Oryn mumbled apologies as Tabitha walked out of Arya’s tent. The chilly air left with her.

Arya sighed and smoothed over her robes as she stood up, her face was a mask of shame and something else…something harder and less defined. Oryn reached out and touched her cousin’s hand, Arya’s eyes snapped to hers as she quickly applied a mask of cockiness and nonchalance.


End file.
